Hiybrid Council: Rise of A Destructive Agent
by Lucifer 999 Morningstar
Summary: Two years ago Natsu left on a quest with the sons of Life and Death. after two years of hard trying they return stronger, faster, and smarter than befor. this three are know in almost every kingdom as the destroyers of Fairy Tail. how will these teens with the power of the gods and devils fair against the powerful enemys in there world.
1. Return of The Detroyers

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/God's/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Two years ago Fairy Tail's ace left on an sss-class job unknown to him this trip would not be he would take alone. three young wizards of Fairy Tail decided that they were going to follow the older man and join him on his mission. When they made it out of the town Magnolia the man stopped comforting his followers. The three begged for him to let them go under normal conditions he would say no but he saw a fire behind there eyes and said yes. The ace Gildart Clive is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg,which he has replaced with rudimentary wooden prosthetics, completed with an armored knee-guard to function as the knee joint. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. he stood watch three teens fight with a small grin on his face in the past two year they grew a lot not just in strength they became wizards worth the names of Fairy Tail wizards.

"alright that's enough for the morning warm ups we need get going if we want to make it home so you can take your class test" he said as the the three began to pout. the teen is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; he has a scar on the right side of his neck, a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with the dragon that took Gildarts left arm and leg. his guild mark is crimson red/galaxy blue and is located just below his right shoulder. he wears an black traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a white scale scarf tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore galaxy blue/crimson red wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and matching boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. He also wears a white shirt underneath the gi.

"Oh stop acting like a child Natsu I will take two minutes to get there and you will have plenty of people to fight" one of the other teens said before smacking the know named Natsu on the head. the other two wear a set of twins that looked a lot like Natsu. the one to hit Natsu on the head had white hair with galaxy blue highlight that was styled much in the way natsu had his. his outfit consists of a white jacket with a galaxy blue trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short white pants which are the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large galaxy blue boots that cover. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened at the front with a thin galaxy blue chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads made white angel like feathers with galaxy blue highlights. the others hair was spikeyer and went down his back and was black with crimson red highlights. he wore the same clothes as his brother but the white was replaced with black and the galaxy blue with crimson red. the shoulder pads were made with black scales that had a crimson red tint.

"I am fired up"Natsu said as a galaxy blue portal opened up in front of him. the twins pushed Natsu through the portal following close behind. Gildart turned to look out at the destroyed forest.

"the old man may be angry when we get back but those three are monsters and the name they give fit all too well. the destroyers of fairy tail beast of power and destruction" gildarts spoke as he walked through the portal that faded moments later. in the mountainous outside the forest stood a blue haired man.

"I need to eliminate them before they get any strong" the man said as a black portal opened next to him and a black haired teen walked out.

"you make no move to hurt my brother. you only got a past last time because you didn't know but now you do so watch where you step... Acnologia" the man said as a light covered the now named Acnologia when it cleared he was now in the form of a dragon. As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. the dragon gave off an ear piercing roar before flying off.

"your growing fast little brother even the self proclaimed king of dragons fear your power" the man spoke as he watched Acnologia fly away.

elsewhere in the town of Magnolia home of the Fairy Tail guild. a scarlet haired armored mage entered the guild. it seemed that something was upsetting her. she sat at the bar placing her head on the counter. the platinum blonde barmaid took notice of this and grabbed a slice of strawberry cheesecake before making her way to the mage.

"Erza what wrong" the barmaid asked the now named Erza as she sat the cake on the counter in front of her. Erza lifted her head before taking the cake from the blond and taking a bit.

"it's been two years and they're still gone Mira"

"I know but I am sure they'll be back soon" she said look to guild door hoping that the black and red haired twin would blast thought them at any moment. everyone knew that Mira and Erza had a crush on the guilds only set of twins so when they vanished two years ago it was no surprise that it hurt them the most but one person took harder than anyone in the guild he would admit but Gray the guild resident stripper was in love with the pinked haired wizard and when left he without a word Gray was hurt. Gray would come to the guild and wouldn't talk to anyone other than Mira or Erza for a month and that month the town of Magnolia was covered by a blizzard. Mira's eyes moved from the door to the raven haired mage who was starting fights with anyone he could trying to replace the feeling he was missing without Natsu. It seemed that Erza wasn't the only one missing them today but that wouldn't go on for much longer as bells began to ring and a horn with wings began to fly over the town.

"everyone please prepare for the gildarts shift" the horn announced as the ground began to shake. the houses and stores began to move higher into the air until they formed a canyon leading straight to the guild. when the shaking stopped the guild ran outside to see four figures walking down the path. when they made it to the guild no one knew what to say. after a few moments Natsu broke the silents.

" sup" he said waving to the guild but no one made a move to respond.

"you have nothing to say to us aft..." the blue and white haired teen was cut off as Erza attacked him.

"you idiot how could leave us. leave me. you can't say anything for yourself Gabriel" the scarlet mage shouted as she punched the now named Gabriel. the mage knew this was coming he knew how she felt about him he wasn't as dence as his brother and Natsu but he didn't expect to see tears coming from the girl. he knew he had to make this right. the scarlet mage was shocked when Gabriel caught her fist in the palm of his hand before bringing her into a hug where his mouth was just inches from her ear as he whispered.

"I am sorry but I am here and I promise I won't ever leave without you agina" with that Erza calmed as she sunk deeper into the hug with the entire guild jumped on to the three teens joining in on the hug. the moment was short lived when a chill went over the group.

"you think you'll get off that easy" Gray asked as his hands were covered in frost before a hammer formed. every one besides the twins and gildarts moved out of the way as Gray jumped into the air and brought the hammer down on Natsu. this kicked up a small dust cloud when it cleared Gray's ice hammer had been destroyed yet Natsu had not moved a muscle.

"that was a bit showing don't you think" Gildarts asked.

"my bad just instinct when can I fight" the pink hair dragon slayer asked with a grin showing his sharpened canines.

"how about we go to the beach and you can fight Erza" a voice said as a short man walked out of the guild hall.

"really gramps. alright I am fired up" Natsu shout as he took off to the beach. the rest of the guild followed. when everyone was present Erza moved in front of Natsu readying herself to fight but before they could start the guild master Makrov add what everyone thought would end natsu's life.

"as an added punishment for leaving on a sss class mission without permission you will fight Erza and Mira" the old man said as everyone began to visible panic.

"are you sure it's a good idea for us to do that master" the bar maid asked. the man nodded as she moved to stand next to Erza. Natsu gave a puzzled look for a moment.

"who are you" he asked dum foundly as she giggled.

"I am Mira silly"Natsu's jaw dropped as he took in Mira's appearance two years ago Mira was nothing like this it was shocking in the least for the teen.

"Hey Lucifer look at Mira" the black/red hair looked up at Natsu .

"and I just show her yesterday" the now named Lucifer said.

"plus that's besides the point you're just stalling for time so you don't have to fight" Gabriel added with a devilish grin only ever seen on his brother. Erza realized this fact and requiped her sword before shoot off and Natsu who began to dodge fractaly.

"but no one said go" Natsu said as Erza swung her sword once again as a light covered Mira's body.

"**Satan soul**" the light cleared revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"now begin" the demon spoke as she too began to attack.

"that's not how it works" Natsu shouted dodging the two women attacks. Natsu could do nothing but doge. a bright light covered Erza as Natsu jumped back. when the light cleared Erza was in a new suit of armor.

"**Requip: Flame Empress**" This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragons limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

"that match stick is done for his fire attack will have little to no effect on her" Gray said happy that Natsu was going to get what he deserve for leaving him. a grin that would make a demon run formed on Natsu's face as his hair covered his face.

"I guess I need to start fighting" Natsu said before vanishing and reappearing.

'such speed' Erza thought as she moved her sword to block but the force sent her flying back ripping up the earth below her.

'such power and he has yet to use magic' Erza thought as mira was sent flying towards her by a kick from Natsu said pink haired teen took a deep breath as a look of horror formed on the two teens face as Natsu used magic for the first time since the fight started. since he returned Natsu was keeping every once of his power counseled but now it was slowly raising. Natsu's power was different than it was two years back then it was like a raging inferno out of control fighting to get out but know it was an endless pit of pure raging power that devoured anything and everything in it path.

"**Devils Force: Energy Dragon Roar**" a tornado like beam of Crimson red fired from Natsu's mouth completely engulfing the two wizards. seconds later Natsu stopped the attack when it cleared Mira fell two one knee as Erza now destroyed armor fade as her original set formed.

"why didn't my armor have any effect"

"it's simple really i don't use fire magic."everyone besides the twins and Gildarts gained a puzzled look as Natsu went ahead and explained.

"during our trip I found out that Igneel was not the fire dragon king but the true king of dragons. he was really an energy dragon with the only other one existing was Acnologia. Igneel suppressed my power so it formed as fire a low level form of energy" Mira got back to her feet as Erza stood to her full height now that they sum what understood the change to Natsu's power it was time to take it to the next level.

"we will no longer hold back against you Natsu so I apologize in advance for the time you'll spend in the guild infirmary" Mira said as her and Erza's power skyrocketed. all of m9ira wounds healed as her appearance became more demonic. Mira shoot off at Natsu who covered his hands in the same crimson red energy he shot from his mouth earlier in the battle as they began a brutal battle of strength. Mira used her tail to kick up some sand blinding Natsu as she covered her hand in darkness before punching the dragon slayer wings sprouted from her back as she flew into the air with Erza releasing a barrage of arrows all landing on the dragon slayer. when it ended to Natsu was still standing but something was off. his pink hair was shadowing his eyes as his power skyrocketed.

"that's enough" Natsu voice boom radiating pure power. the teen degan to float into the air until he was on the same level as mira. when their eyes meet she found herself holding her breath as a crimson red and galaxy blue eye stared back at her the crimson red eye was like the deeps of hell come alive raging trying to escape while the galaxy blue eye was like a calming sea washing over you. Natsu vanished before appearing in front of mira with a soulless eyes.

"Gabriel ...Lucifer" Gildarts shouted as the twins vanished. Lucifer blocked an fist covered in crimson red energy from Natsu with his own while Gabriel grabbed Mira and moved her to safety. Natsu overpowered the twin sending him fly down to the earth. when he landed a crater formed kicking up sand. a burst of energy cleared the sand show Gildarts was standing fist covered in white energy. Lucifer and Gabriel appeared on either side of him covering their hand in crimson red/galaxy blue energy respectively mimicking gildarts.

"**God's Force...**"

"**Devils Force...**"

"**All Crush**" the three spoke in unison as they released their attacks.

"how pathetic" Natsu spoke as his eyes turned to dragon slits as his power rose but it was short lived as Mira and Erza appeared behind him.

"**God's Force: Gabriel's Wisdom**"

"**Devil's Force: Lucifer's Power**" Erza was holding a basic white katana covered in God's force while Mira had a demonic gault on her right hand covered Devil's force the two attacks landed throwing Natsu off balance long enough for the attack to land. erza's and Mira's weapons vanished as they began to fall from the sky and fall into unconsciousness from the overuse of magic. the twins caught them before they hit the ground. after the explosion cleared Natsu fell to the ground with Gray catching him.

"what just happened" Makarov asked as Gray and the twins took the three to the infirmary.

"I don't know. this has happened a few times during our training" Gildarts said as a blue haired girl and a blacked haired teen walked up to them.

"it's called All Dragon" the little girl said as Gildarts gave her a puzzled look.

"who are you" he asked as the young girl realized she didn't encherduce her self.

"Oh I am sorry my name is Wendy Marvell and this is Gajeel Redfox. where dragon slayers like Natsu." the know named Wendy stated. Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's fairy tail Guild stamp is located on her right shoulder. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes acting as "eyebrows" of sorts, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. his black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder. Being a Dragon slayer, Gajeel's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Gajeel's outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"so know there's three dragon slayers running around here." Gildarts chuckled before returning to the problem at hand.

"what exactly is this all dragon" he asked with Gajeel answering.

"all dragon is a skill native to a dragon king. the next in line gains the power and knowledge of all the previous dragon kings but when the holder of this skill loses focus in battle the previous kings surface and try to take control this only happens when said dragon king is close to his future mate and until he places his mark he will continue to fall prey to it power but when he does his full power will be realized" Gajeel answered as the guild master and the crush mage prossed everything.

"will that happen to you and Wendy" Gildarts asked as Gajeel nodded.

"when Wendy and her mate both come of age it will since she is the next sky dragon queen. as for me I am the next iron dragon king but it will be fine I meet my mate a few months ago and marked a few weeks agon" Gajeel said when a look of realization moved on Makarov's face.

"you jumped at the opportunity to join when I asked you a few months ago is that because" Gajeel knew that was the reason he joined but he wasn't going to amet it.

"no I joined because there was sent here that held command and it was drawing me in." this was partly true and Gajeel knew that Wendy would back up the statement.

"its true there is sent all around the guild and its members today I realized what it was" Wendy said as the two men look the two in the eye waiting for what they would say.

"it was the scent of the true king of dragons" Gajeel said shocking the old men.

"are you really that surprised Natsu is the son of the last dragon king" Wendy said not understand what was the big shock.

"well Natsu told me that the title had to be passed down by blood" Gildarts answered

"that's true but Igneel probably did the same as our parents did. when we were kids they did a blood transfusion make us blood Dragon slayer. a stronger version of a dragon slayer much like the false dragon king" Gajeel said as there was an explosion followed by ice shooting out the window of the infirmary.

"it seems that Natsu has woken up" Gildarts said as the group made their way into the guild hall. when they entered Gray flew past them as Natsu walked out of the room crimson red and galaxy blue energy flying around him.

"someone better tell me he's lying right now" Natsu shouted as his energy flared more.

"I sorry Natsu but it is" mira said as she walked out of the room he was in.

"Lisanna die almost a year after you left" she continued as she made her way to comfort the boy she consider a younger brother before Lucifer grabbed her stopping her from moving any farther.

"it's not your place" he said pointing to Gray walking back into the building.

"you need to chill out" he said as ice shards flew towards Natsu. with a single glare all of them was destroyed.

" you don't understand I left because I wanted to be stronger to protect the guild. to protect you but it's pointless i left and Lisanna died in my absence. that could have been you all cause i left." before Gray could say anything natsu placed two fingers on his four head before disappearing. Lucifer snapped his fingers as a crimson red portal opened in front of Gray.

"go it will take you to Natsu." Gray ran through the portal as it closed behind him.

"no one is to go looking for Natsu at all" Erza said as she walked out the room with Gabriel close behind. the guild quickly nodded not wanting to anger the armored mage in any way.

"Erza, Mira, Lucifer, and Gabriel meet me and the master in his office" Gildarts said as he and the master made there way to the stairs.

/Natsu and Gray\\\

Gray emerged from the portal to find Natsu sitting at the edge of a cliff.

"hey Natsu" Gray said sitting next to him looking out at the sun setting over magnolia.

"you know none of us blame you for leave. were just happy your back." the lce mage said getting no response from the dragon slayer.

"you had your chance to act like a spoiled brat now suck it up and deal with the fact she's gone it's nothing you can do about it but were still here and protect us you can protect me and i can pro..." Gray was cut off by Natsu's lips meeting his. after a few moments Natsu pulled away before looking back at the sunset once again.

"it's not about Lisanna and deep down I knew it from the moment I joined the guild my dragon instincts were pushing me towards you but I refused to accept that so I tried to replace you with her knowing a dragons mind doesn't choose his mate but his heart and instinct does" Natsu spoke as got up from the ground holding out his hand for Gray to take with the ice mage happily taking it. Natsu pulled him in close looking him in the eyes before moving two fingers to the center of his forehead.

"what are you doing" Gray asked remembering him doing this earlier at the guild.

"its called instant transmission it allows me to go to any location I want as long as I have a life force to lock on to in that location." the two mages vanished before appearing in front of a black and white mansion. at the front stood two stone dragons one was crimson red and the other was galaxy blue.

"where are we" Gray asked looking around an unfamiliar place.

"we're right outside the northern continent of Guiltina and this is my home" Natsu said as the gates opened and he was met by the house staff with the head butler stepping forward.

"welcome home young master" the butler said befor bowing.

"sup Sebastian" greeted Natsu to the know named Sebastian. Sebastian has the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-buttoned double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has theDragneel crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. Sebastian also sports white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Dragneel crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. Sebastian, notably, has black fingernails.

"shall I prepare a room for your guest"

"no we'll be sharing just have them fix dinner for two and prep the elemental training room i'll be there til dinner" Natsu said as the butler snapped his fingers and the staff left to complete the task from natsu.

"that was pretty cool" Gray said as he followed Natsu into the house.

"i am going to do some training you can go with Sebastian and hell help you in the snow zone. oh, be careful Gray Sebastian is stronger than he seems. see you at dinner" Natsu vanished leaving Gray with the butler.

/at dinner\\\

Natsu and Gray sat at a long table. at one end natsu sat in a throne made out of black and white stone with galaxy blue and crimson red crystals. gray state in a chair made out of ice blue stone and a little smaller than Natsu.

"where did you get this? it fits my body" Gray asked Sebastian who poured him a cup of ice whiskey.

"I made it after I took your measurements during our fight"

"but when did. how did."

"I'm just one hell of a butler" Sebastian said as he use the silver tray to block a galaxy blue ord.

"I told you to stop saying that" Natsu said with a tick mark forming on his head.

"you mean the same way lord Gildarts told you to stop saying your fired up young Kakarot" this seemed to make Natsu anger flare.

"do not call me by that name" Natsu said try to compose himself.

"you know how I feel about that name I don't care how great of a god he was he left our family. he left me his god son. I will never use that name i don't care how great of a god he is" the dragon slayer said as the butler shook his head

"Ok young master your room is ready. there are fresh clothes on the bed and a bath will be ready" Sebastian left the room as Natsu and Gray talked about what happened over the past two years. when they finished they head to the room. Gray grabbed the clothes left on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Natsu layed on the bed looking up at the cheling as a grin formed. Natsu removed everything but his boxers before entering the bathroom. after that Sebastian had to place sound barriers around the room.

Later that night Natsu woke from a nightmare. something bad was coming and he needed to get back to the guild quick. the pink haired teen. shoot out the room and went straight to the front door where Sebastian was wait.

"I believe you need your clothes" the butler said handing Natsu his gi with the teen quickly moving to use instant transmission.

"god, something is going bad at the guild I cant use instant transmission so I am going to fly back if Gray wakes up and is being pain fly him back to the guild" the doors blew open as Natsu flew out them with a quick burst of power Natsu took off into the night making his way back to the guild.


	2. Edolas

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/God's/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way

Natsu was just outside of Magnolia when a portal opened up above the town and a bright white light shined covering the town and blinding Natsu. When it cleared the whole town was gone. Natsu began to smell around to see if he could find a sent but it was gone without a trace the only thing left was what smelled like Igneel. Natsu vanished appearing where he found the sent but when he got there he found Wendy.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Igneel?" he asked looking at the young girl.

"I am Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney the sky dragon queen" the young girl answered as Natsu realized what that meant.

"that Igneel's mate he spoke of her once that means your my little sister and the princess of dragons" Natsu eyes glowed crimson red and galaxy blue as he looked over the young girls.

"it seems like you force your energy magic into the air around you to control the wind so you should be able to control any wind in your field of magic but you selfconcesly hold your magic in so your field is small but when we return I will train you unblock that gods force you have" Natsu said with his normal grin before placing Wendy on his back.

"hold on we're going through that portal." Natsu took off into the sky entering the portal after a few seconds the two royals entered a new world. the moment they entered Natsu felt all his magic vanish as he began to fall to the ground.

"help me" Wendy yelles getting the attention of her older brother. Natsu grabbed the girl out of the air.

"Hold on, I'm going to do something dangerous but it is the only way we're going to survive '' Natsu closed his eyes before opening them once again showing they were now pure white. his feet were covered in white energy as he slowly walked down to the ground. When Natsu made it to the ground he clapsted as his eyes turned back to their normal color.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked, moving to his side Natsu nodded his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"What was that I felt our magic leave when we got here?" Wendy asked as Natsu got up returning to his full height.

"its called soul force. Normally you would use your own soul to use the skill but I learned to use the lifted over soul of the dead but it needs pure focus which isn't my strong suit" Natsu said as he began to walk with Wendy following.

"stay close to me" after walking a few miles the two came across a tree with a door and a fairy tail guild sign.

"let's go through the window" Natsu leads his sister through the window. They found two cloaks they used to cover themselves as they walked into the crowd of people. Natsu was hoping he could make it to the bar where he smelled Mira but he never made it as two girls attacked him and Wendy with one quick motion he moved Wendy out of the way as he removed her cloak Using it to tie the two girls hands together.

"I would advise that no one attacks me or my little sister agina" Natsu said as he looked over the two girls. The first was a blonde haired teen girl who dressed in the same gothic style as Mira did two years ago the second was a blue haired teen who looked a lot like an older Wendy.

"now i would like to speak to Ezra or Mirajane '' he said as the guild grabbed weapons before surrounding him and Wendy.

"He works for the royal army, get him" one of the guild members shouted as they charged Natsu. The pinked haired teen moved into a battle stance ready to defend when the door shot open and a teen identical to him ran in.

"the Demon Queen and Fairy Hunter are here" he shouted as the guild began to run around preparing for something. Natsu walked up to his counterpart who was hiding in a counter.

"can you tell me who you are talking about." he asked as the teen looked confused

"the Edolas royal army strongest knights Erza and Mirajane. they should be right outside" he said as Natsu turned to the guild.

"Hey, I'm going to hold them off til you are ready just keep an eye on my little sister Wendy" he shouted as the blonde from earlier spoke not to be happy with him from their first encounter.

"and why should we trust you?" the girl asked Natsu to give the death stare.

" oh yea I sorry my name is Natsu Dragneel son of the dragon king Igneel and earthland fairy tail mage" Natsu spoke as a white aura covered him and he removed the cloak showing the group his guild mark.

"Wendy will explain everything you just need to get out of here and hurry I can't use this power for long.'' Natsu began to walk out the door as his eyes turned pure white. when Wendy grabbed his hand.

"promise you'll be right back I just found out I have a brother I don't want to lose you" the young girl said with a tear daring to escape.

"don't worry I may not be able to use magic but I can control this good enough to give you guys time to escape and i need you with them so i can find you" wendy nodded as natsu walked out the guild to come face to face with an army of flying beast with Erza and mira leading the charge.

"they must be the edols version of big sister Erza and Mira '' Natsu said out loud as his feet were covered in the same white energy as before.

"Soul Force: Soul Step" Natsu began to run into the air charging the army head on. He then covered his fist in the same white energy.

"Soul Force: Soul Impact '' the attack took out over half of the army. Natsu ready the attack once again but was stopped mid punch by a lance and a hand covered in a gauntlet.

"How dare you '' Erza said as the two weapons glowed and the two girls spoke in unison.

"Unison Raid: Evil Fairy Explosion" the white faded from Natsu's eyes as the white arua left him and he was set flying where the guild was but thankfully the guild vanished into the ground.

'I know I promise Wendy I'll be back but I need to see what these two can do' Natsu thought as he got up from the ground and the white arua covered his body once again. Mira and Erza landed a few feet in front of him. The three stood there motionless each waiting for the other to make a move. After a few more seconds, Natsu's eyes turned white as he vanished. He covered his hand in the white energy once more aiming for Mira who used her gault covered hand to block. it took most of the attack but she was still sent flying back. Erza brought her lance over her head and brought it down on Natsu who swatted it away with his left hand before covering his right foot in energy.

"Soul Force: Soul Crush '' Natsu tries to kick Erza in her side but she used the momentum from her first to block Natsu with the bottom of her lance. At that same moment Mira appeared recovered from Natsu's first attack and sent Natsu flying. Erza held out the tip of her spear as a galaxy blue magic circle appeared in front of it.

'they can use magic and God's Force' Natsu visibly panicked as the attack was ready to be fired. for a brief moment Erza's eyes glowed galaxy blue

"Gods Force: Wish of The Fallen" the energy raised towards Natsu who covered his hand in white energy.

"Soul Force: Soul Shield '' a shield formed in front of Natsu made completely out of soul force but was quickly overpowered by Erza's attack. Natsu knew this would happen without his magic he's powerless in this world against opponents with God's Force or Devils Force but this was the perfect way to get caught and be taken to their castle to find out what was going on. Natsu let the attack shatter his shield forcing him back when Erza stopped Natsu was on the ground just barely staying awake the last thing he saw was Mira standing over him before he was knocked out.

/Edolas capital\\\

After a few hours Wendy left the Edolas Fairy Tail guild and entered the capital to search for Natsu. When she made it there she heard about a festival the king was having so she went to the center where everyone was gathered around a blue crystal three times the size of a Dragon. She found out that this world got their magic. After that the king came out and announced that this was but one of four crystals they had. two floating land masses came from behind the castle one cue holding a galaxy blue crystal and the other a crimson red crystal both equal to the size of the one in the center of the town. before the king could continue an explosion went off before Wendy heard a familiar voice behind her.

"been waiting long" Wendy turned to see Natsu with his normal grin on his face.

"I was worried where were you" she asked as Gajeel appeared taking out a few soldiers.

"We need to get going," he said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I can't explain right now but take this you'll be able to use magic. I'm going to free Lucifer and Gabriel you two free the guild" he said pointing at the Crystal. Wendy gave him a puzzled look as he realized she didn't know everything he knew.

"Ok quick run through the king of this world is stealing magic from ours through a portal he made we dragon slayers are not affected by it but we can not use magic when we come through it. Everyone else was turned into this crystal and the only way to free them is with dragon slayer magic. this pill allows anyone from earthland to use magic" Wendy nodded show she understood what he was saying.

"ok but the king said there are four crystals" it was Natsu's turn to look puzzled as he looked at the huge crystal. He understood why the twins crystals were so big but that should be the magic of all the guild members.

"if there are two crystals then who all are in there" his question didn't go unanswered for long as Gajeel destroyed it with a iron dragon roar. when the light cleared two figures formed.

"the where the only two in there" Gajeel asked as Ezra and Mira began to look around.

"no time to explain '' Natsu said predationing their questions he gave each of them a pill before touching their foreheads give them all the information they need. The two girls left while Natsu shot an orb of crimson red energy at each crystal. the twins emerged in the same way as Erza and Mira.

"Give us the pills we've been watching everything through the mental link" Gabriel said as Natsu handed them the pills.

"then you know" he asked as Lucifer gave a small nod before speaking.

" we'll deal with him you deal with the king" Natsu nodded and at that moment the ground began to open up and Natsu heard the king's voice.

"lets see if you dragon slayers can take on a dragon" followings his words a robotic claw reached out of the hole with the rest of the body close behind. Gabriel and Lucifer jumped into their portal heading to their targets with Mira and Erza leaving as well. Gajeel and Wendy appeared by the pinked haired teen side.

"Wendy use your enchantments to help Gajeel keep up with my speed and strength." Wendy nodded but Gajeel wasn't too happy with the dragon king implying that he couldn't keep up.

"I can keep up just fine" Gajeel said with a little anger in his voice.

"not at the level we need to fight or ever actually..." Natsu was never able to finish as he used instant transmission to move the group out of the way of the king's attack.

"We don't have time for this'' Natsu said as he moved in front of Wendy with Gajeel following.

"I guess now is a good time as any to start your training" Natsu said as a magic circle appeared under Wendy before forming under Gajeel.

"know focus the more focus you have the stronger the spell I'll defend you just enchant Gajeel '' wendy nodded as she casts the first spell.

"Fast wind that runs the heaven... VERNIER '' Natsu vanshided with Gajeel following being able to keep up with the pink haired teen. the Edolas king began to attack, missing them by a hair. Natsu seemed to gain speed as the fight went on leaving gajeel at a disadvantage as the king began to focus his attacks on the iron dragon slayer but the king never landed one thanks to another burst of speed. Natsu looked at Wendy as he saw a faint galaxy blue aura around the girl.

"Ile Vernier '' Gajeel's speed was doubled as him and Natsu moved on the offensive. they landed in front of Wendy who was ready to cast another spell. Natsu's left hand was covered in a galaxy blue energy and the right was covered in crimson red as he jumped into the air. Gajeel changed his hand into an iron pillar before stabbing it into the ground holding the king in place as natsu unleashed his attack.

"take the power of gods in my left and the power of devils in my right put them together you get… Hybrids Force: Energy Dragon Spirit Bomb '' Natsu fused the two attacks as a purple orb formed growing in size to match the king. Natsu sent it down on contact there was a huge explosion. when it cleared the the robot was unharmed thanks to a cloaked figure.

"I leave for two days and this is what happens old man." Natsu's ear twitched at the voice as he realized who this man was just in time. Natsu jumped in front of the other dragon slayer as the man raised his fist as a white arua began to leak from him.

"Wendy enchant me" Wendy quickly activated her spell as the man attacked.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS" Natsu's arms were covered in a white energy as his eyes turned white and the man sent his attack at them.

"All Crush '' Wendy and Gajeel face visible paled as realization of who joined the fight. Natsu closed his eyes and the arua grew before focusing into a orb between his palms

"Soul Force: Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" Natsu's attack quickly took over the cloaked man before sending his cloak flying revealing the Edolas gildarts but his attack never got a chance to do any damage thanks to another person joining the fight. the dragon slayers attack was blocked and when it cleared a man who looked a lot like Lucifer and Gabriel appeared. The man wore a simple suit with the jacket flying behind him, held around his neck by a simple chain. one half was black with a crimson red design with the other being white with galaxy blue design with his hair matching.

"where are they Cane '' Natsu asked his magic had begun leaking at an alarming rate his pink hair seemed to be turning black then back to pink. The now named Cane opened a portal behind Natsu as the twin fell out badly beaten. Wendy rushed to their sides and began to heal them.

"you bastard" Natsu vanished appearing in front of the man but was sent flying back just from the power of the man.

"Neither you or my little brothers are ready to face me but it seem that your almost at stage one you just need a little push" Cane turned to Edolas Gildarts and the king as a galaxy blue orb and a crimson red orb formed in his hands he place the crimson one in the king and a galaxy blue one in gildarts. Cane walked through a portal as the two Edolas men power skyrocketed. Most of the armor of the dragon fell to the ground as it turned more humanoid with black and crimson red armor gildarts hair turned white with galaxy blue highlights. Natsu wasn't able to react when Gildart appeared in front of him before spending him flying Gajeel was going to attack but stopped when he heard Natsu's voice.

"don't move, I'll handle this," Natsu landed in front of the dragon slayer, his eyes now crimson red and galaxy blue color. Natsu stared down the two men as he popped his neck.

"I know you're our king and you're strong but you can fight both of them on your own," Gajeel said trying to get Natsu to listen to reason.

"I never said I was fighting alone" Natsu said he pulled off the glove on his right well what remained of it at least showing some kind of seal the glowed black.

"you have one minute to get over here" Natsu spoke out loud confusing the other two dragon slayers.

/earthland\\\

Sebastian was currently standing on the beach training gray when he heard Natsu's voice ring through his head.

"it seems that my young master is in need of me. Pleiades continue lord Gray's training" the butler spoke as he caught Gary's ice covered fist stopping him in his tracks before vanishing as six maids appeared.

/Edolas\\\

A few moments after Natsu's words a butler appeared slapping away an energy blast from the dragon.

"It took you long enough," Natsu said, looking at the butler who had just arrived.

"Who is this guy?" Gajeel asked with the butler anwer as he was readying himself for the fight.

"That's simple really I'm just one hell of a butler" he vanished before appearing in front of Gildarts kicking him into the dragon. Natsu got his magic under control as his hair took on its normal pink.

"protect them" was the order Gajeel revived as Natsu to vanish joining the butler in battle. the two were moving just slow enough for the on looker to see their movements. For a brief moment the butlers leg was covered in crimson red energy as Gildarts was sent flying into the dragon once again as crimson butter knives appeared in the butler's hand following behind the mage nailing him to the armor as Natsu took in a deep breath.

"God's Force: Energy Dragon King Roar '' the other dragon slayer looked in shock as Natsu released a roar almost on par with that of a dragon. the light from the attack was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes when the light cleared there was nothing the bit sengied earth.

"he completely destroyed them" Gajeel spoke completely shocked by the attack.

"I didn't he just jumped" Natsu said as he placed his two fingers on his head vanishing before appearing above the dragon as a bright light shined in hand.

"Requip: Dragon King Spear '' a black and crimson red spear formed in his hand. the tail of the dragon formed the handle as the head and the wing formed the blade at the top of the spear. Natsu threw the spear at the two who just barely dogged as they began to fall to earth but below them Sebastian caught the spear and began to spin it around before dropping it behind his back and kicking it into the air. moments later the two Edolas men lined up perfectly as the butler threw the spear piercing them. when they landed the wounds healed as they were covered in their respected forces.

"that enough let's end this starting with you" the king shouted as he fired crimson red energy orbs with Edolas Gildarts fired galaxy blue ones. Natsu's face turned to one of panic when he realized the attack was aimed at Wendy and Gajeel. he and Sebastian vanished appearing in front of the group pushing them down as the attack came by. Wendy looked up to her brother seeing him try to hide a pained look when Wendy felt a warm liquid. she looked at her hand to see blood. she quickly covered her hands in magic as she began to heal him but he quickly grabbed her hands.

"don't worry about it, just close your eyes," Natsu said in a brotherly tone as he got up with Sebastian following.

"but why?" Wendy asked as Natsu's power began to rise with his hair began to change from its normal pink to black.

"I don't want you to see what I am about to do so please close them Wendy nodded as Natsu's eyes moved to Gajeel.

"you tell no one of this and be sure to protect her" he said as his voice became cold and his anger took over. Gajeel got down on one knee as his body covered in iron scales.

"Yes my king" he said as Natsu turned to the two men in front of him. He closed his eyes before opening and appearing in front of Gildarts Natsu's now dragon-like eyes looking into the man's before he sent him flying.

"so that was the key," Natsu said as he raised his hand blocking the metal dragon.

"my emotions helped me gain the next stage of my power" Natsu closed his eyes as he focused on his emotions as he began yelling. a small crater formed below his feet and rocks began to float as crimson red and galaxy blue energy flared around him as his hair turned black before being pushed back leaving a few bangs hanging on his forehead.

"it seems the young master finally did it he has unlocked the super dragon force" Sebastian said as Natsu turned to the two men charging towards him. He easily dodged their attacks before covering his hand in crimson red energy.

"Devils Force: Energy Dragon King Hammer" Gildarts tried to block the attack with his crush magic but Natsu easily broke threw his attack sending Gildarts in to the ground creating a crater as he turned to the dragon Natsu appeared in front of it holding it robotic arm before dropping it.

"this ends now" he said as his foot was covered in galaxy blue energy.

"God's Force: Energy Dragon Claw" Natsu kicked the dragon in as it leg came flying off.

"now try dodging this" Natsu moved his hand in the same way he did when Gildarts first appeared.

"so you can do it with with Hybrids Force" Sebastian said standing guard over the twins bodies

"you know what that is" Gajeel asked as he gave a small nodd

"Right now he's gathering all of the latent God's Force and Devil's Force in his body, then he's going to release it all at once" he said as the watch the galaxy blue and crimson red energy form in the dragon slayers hand.

"Hybrids Force: Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" Natsu fell to one knee as his hair turned it's normal shade of pink. Gildarts and the king laid past out a few feet in front of him. The teen looked up to the sky to see a portal open above kingdom as a smile formed on his face.

" I need you three to do one more thing," he said looking at his butler and fellow dragon slayers.

/Edolas town square\\\

"we are the servants of the great Demon Lord Natsu '' Sebastian said as Wendy and Gajeel warped in cloaks destroyed the rubble around them. Before Natsu passed out he told them that Mystogan a fairy tail was really from this world he came to earthland to close all of the portals with the kings defeat and the last of the magic being sent to earthland there will be room for anyone to take the crown. that's where they came in if they played the role of villian and let him defeat them. so here was Sebastian one hell of a butler letting himself be beat. he dodge the man's fist as he did the last the Natsu asked of him.

" Natsu said You should never share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone for as long as you live..." the butler said as his fist was blocked by the teen before he was punched in the chest.

"You must never contact past clients you may have worked for while in the guild, for your own personal gain..." he continued as he jumped from the ground aiming for Mystogan head but missed when said teen sidestepped the attack.

" and Although our path must stray, promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means you must treat everyday like it was your last day in this world. Never forget your Fairy Tail friends you loved, you must treasure them for as long as you live." he finished as he was sent flying for the last time before floating up into. the portal aa it closed signaling that all the magic was now gone from Edolas.

please leave a review and comments. follow like and read my other storys.


	3. New info

go check out the new story anime fight


End file.
